


Teenage Dream

by awstenismydad



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstenismydad/pseuds/awstenismydad
Summary: In which Brendon Urie makes a sudden appearance at Waterparks show, and makes Awsten's teenage dreams come true.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Teenage Dream

Awsten Knight was mid-show, singing Rare, when he caught sight of Brendon Urie in the crowd. It caught him entirely off guard, so much so that he almost stopped singing, but he managed to continue the line “you’re my teenage dream” while staring down at Brendon, millions of thoughts running through his head. First- that wasn’t really him, was it? But it was, despite the hat and sunglasses which concealed his identity enough that his fellow pit members hadn’t noticed, unmistakably him. Second- why was he here, at a Waterparks show? Awsten had stood outside his shows handing out flyers more times than he could count, but he would have never dreamed that the man bringing all these people to those venues would come to one of his shows. Although they had been rising in popularity on the scene, he would have expected Brendon to reach out on twitter or something before simply showing up to a show. When he got past the bewilderment though, Awsten was just plain excited. He kept his eyes on Brendon throughout the rest of the set, watching him smile, dance, and to Awsten’s utmost delight, sing along.

After the show ended, Awsten immediately ran to Lucas.  
“Dude. Fucking Brendon Urie is here. Can you bring him backstage please?”  
There were words of disbelief from the others in the room, Otto and Jawn, but Geoff piped up, “No, it’s true, I saw him too!”  
Lucas hurried off, and soon reappeared with Brendon, who was taking off his cap and glasses.  
“What’s up guys?”  
“Holy shit man,” Awsten said, suddenly self conscious. “Uh, it’s a huge honor to have had you here tonight. I didn’t even know you liked our stuff and- well you’ve always been an idol of mine since I was a teenager, to be honest…”  
Awsten trailed off and blushed, feeling he’d said too much.  
“I’m honoured,” Brendon smiled. “I think you guys are super talented and only I realized last minute that you guys were doing a show here tonight, otherwise I totally would have let you know beforehand. It was priceless to see your face when you saw me though, Awsten.”  
Everyone laughed, and Awsten blushed deeper, but luckily the conversation had continued on, and Brendon was introducing himself to Geoff, Otto and Jawn. Geoff held out his hand to shake, but Brendon scoffed and pulled him in for a hug instead, and did the same for the other two. 

When he reached Awsten and pulled him in for a hug, Awsten felt Brendon’s hard dick pressing against his thigh. The fact that Awsten had noticed this was unquestionable as they pulled away, and so Brendon acknowledged it, murmuring “Sorry. You’re hot when you perform.” Awsten’s breath caught in his throat. He’d always primarily been into girls, but there were certain guys that he couldn’t help being attracted to, and of course Brendon was one of them. Seeing the look on Awsten’s face, Brendon smiled, and called out to the others: “Yo, Awsten’s just going to show me where the bathroom is.” Awsten dutifully lead him out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall, feeling his own dick hardening as his mind began to race.

Brendon closed and locked the door behind him, and immediately his mouth was on Awsten’s. He pushed him against the wall, and his hands began to roam up under Awsten’s shirt, sliding along his stomach, and pausing around his nipples, brushing them with his thumbs. Awsten moaned as Brendon’s kisses travelled down his neck, then down his stomach. “Sorry, I’m fucking sweaty,” Awsten mumbled. Brendon smirked, his mouth hovering near the other man’s belt buckle. “You’re gonna be even more sweaty when I’m done with you.” He undid Awsten’s belt and slid down his jeans, then his boxers. When Brendon took his dick into his mouth, Awsten couldn’t help but audibly gasp. It was clear that Brendon knew what the fuck he was doing. He swirled his tongue around the head, and then began to slide Awsten’s length down his throat without a single choke or stumble. “F- fuck,” groaned Awsten. 

Brendon removed his mouth for a moment then, causing Awsten to whine. “You’re cute when you make noises like that,” Brendon told him, before sucking on the index finger of his right hand, and reaching this between Awsten’s thighs to press into his tight asshole, causing him to grunt. “Never had anything there?” Brendon asked, and Awsten shook his head, overcome with sensation.  
“How does it feel?”  
“Weird, but good.”  
Brendon then took Awsten back into his mouth, and began to deepthroat him once more, all while starting to fuck him with the finger. It was the most sexually intense experience Awsten had ever had, and soon his thighs began to quiver. Despite knowing that his bandmates were just down the hall, Awsten began to moan even more loudly, unable to contain himself. Brendon pushed a second finger into his asshole, and moved his head faster on Awsten’s cock.  
“Fuck, Brendon, I’m coming,” Awsten said, and Brendon kept his fingers in the other man’s ass as he took Awsten’s cum into his mouth. When Awsten was finished, he sank back against the wall, almost unable to stand. 

“Jesus Christ you’re hot,” Brendon told him, making his way over to the sink to wash his hands and wipe the drop of cum that had dribbled onto his chin.  
“I’ve uh, never had a blowjob like that,” Awsten stammered. “We need to do this again sometime.”  
“Of course,” Brendon said, turning back towards him. Awsten noticed then that Brendon’s hard on was still pressing through his pants.  
“Shit, I didn’t even realize… Let me…” he paused, looking for the right word. “Reciprocate,” he said finally.  
Brendon laughed.  
“It’s okay. I mean, we’ve already been gone a long time, the others will be wondering…”  
“Let them,” Awsten said, stepping forward and placing his hand on Brendon’s bulge. “I want to.”  
“You want to what?” Brendon asked, grinning.  
“I want to suck your dick,” Awsten mumbled.  
“How could I say no to that?”  
Awsten got on his knees on the cold bathroom tiles, and unzipped Brendon’s fly. He pulled out Brendon’s cock, and began to stroke it, unsure of where to go next. He had figured he would just mimic what Brendon had done to him, but now that the dick was actually in front of his face he felt a lot more intimidated.  
“Can you… tell me how to do it?” he asked, gazing up at Brendon.  
“Of course, baby,” Brendon replied, running a hand through Awsten’s hair. “Okay, first I want you to lick from the base to the tip a couple times, just get it wet.”  
Awsten did as he was told.  
“Mm, yeah. That’s nice. Now I want you to put the tip in your mouth. Don’t worry about taking too much.”  
Awsten followed these instructions, and as he took the head of Brendon’s dick into his mouth, he began to instinctually slide his tongue around it.  
“Shit, perfect. You’re a natural. Now keep doing that, and also stroke the base at the same time.”  
Awsten enacted this final instruction, and to his satisfaction Brendon soon began to emit soft moans. He hadn’t expected to enjoy himself his much, he’d just thought he’d be returning a favour, so to speak, but he enjoyed the effect that his actions were having on Brendon immensely. He attempted to slide ever so more of the other man’s dick into his mouth, and choked slightly, but powered through. Brendon’s fingers gripped his hair firmly.  
“Fuck Awsten, yes, fuck.”  
Brendon came, flooding Awsten’s mouth with salty cum, which he managed to swallow with some difficulty. 

“Come here,” Brendon said, pulling him to his feet and kissing him deeply. “That was amazing. I don’t come that fast for just anyone.”  
Awsten blushed.  
“Thank you. For all of this. I’ve never been with a guy before, and I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else.”  
Brandon zipped up his jeans.  
“Jesus, let’s hope you get with more guys. Those blowjob skills are only gonna get better and I’d feel selfish if I were the only one who got to experience them. Now let’s fucking get back!”


End file.
